


Winter Flowers

by Atsuko_Cavendish



Series: Magical Adventures [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuko_Cavendish/pseuds/Atsuko_Cavendish
Summary: Akko thought all she would do was work on her assignment with Diana, but then everything gets a little more complicated.





	Winter Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I created this little fic, as well as a few more I will add later, to fill the time gap I noticed between the fight against the missile in the last episode and the very last scene.  
> Given how it was all cold and snowing the missile crisis seems to have happened around the end of November, while Akko's first flight was on the day of the May Fair, I want to try and bridge over what happened in those five months as well as potentially add a few more things after that. This particular story takes place two weeks after the missile, in mid December.

“Be careful, Akko. It would be less than ideal if you were to accidentally step on the flowers we’re looking for.”

It was a cold winter day and Diana was slowly trying to make her way through the snow in search of the flowers Professor Lukic had asked them to search for.

 

“Why does that old version of Sucy even make us look for flowers in the winter? Couldn’t we just have gotten a different potion as assignment, one that can be easily brewed inside during winter?”

To say the brunette was not excited about the task she had been given when she had formed a group for the semester’s final exam with Diana would be an understatement.

Slowly she followed right in the taller girl’s tracks, first because she didn’t want to accidentally step on the flowers they were searching and cause their trip to take even longer and second because she didn’t know any spells protecting her from the cold wetness of the snow like Diana did.

 

“This particular flower only has the desired magical effect when it’s frozen naturally, so we have to search for it in winter. And after we revived Yggdrasil the teachers have higher expectations for us and gave us a less mundane task than the rest of the class received. I was to believe you would be more excited about it.”

Diana continued scanning the ground, carefully listening to the soft hum of the detection spell her wand produced instead of the louder twinkling they were hoping for.

 

“Wait, that’s the reason? Huh, that’s cool, I didn’t know. Not with how Finnelan only scolded me even for what we did to revive that magical tree which is totally unfair. Especially since I know she only scolded me for it, not the rest of our friends or you. She actually really does hate me.”

Akko crossed her arms and frowned, thinking about how she, the savior of magic, was still being treated by some made her a bit grumpy. It’s not even that she craved the attention of being in the spotlight all the time, all she wanted was for people to not hate her, but from some individuals even that was apparently asking too much.

 

“I suppose she is just too focused on the fact you’re not from a magical family to see anything else than that. Perhaps my essay about the future of magic in the world would change her mind, I’ll ask Professor Badcock if she would give it to her once we return. Speaking of which, we’re a little far out, hellebores don’t grow this close to the forest.”

Diana looked up and noticed they had already arrived at the treeline, so she moved around and thought about which path to take back to school so they might finally find the flower they were looking for.

 

“DIANA, GET DOWN!”

Suddenly Akko shoved the blonde to the side after having seen something black jump out of the forest towards them.

Five black creatures, bat winged panthers the size of a small dog, attacked Akko as she reached for her wand.

As she tried to summon an explosion to scare them off she could feel their claws sinking into her arms. Shaking off the two offenders on her arm a third dug into her back. She screamed in pain but kept it together, to protect Diana.

Taking deep breaths she tried to ignore the pain and everything else, only concentrating on collecting enough mana at the tip of her wand.

“DIPHULANIADO”

A bright flash appeared and knocked Akko as well as her attackers back a few meters, the latter of which flew back into the forest.

  
  


After the explosion silence followed.

Once the ringing in her ears had stopped Diana opened her eyes and called out for her friend and savior.

“AKKO!”

Her voice cracked, full of fear. As she crawled out of the snow covered trench the brunette witch had shoved her into she looked around, trying to find the girl in question

 

“Diana. I’m over here. What the heck were those things even?”

Akko spoke through gritted teeth and limped her way over to the blonde, leaving a trail of red in the snow behind her.

 

“Akko! You’re bleeding. We need to get you to the infirmary as soon as possible.”

Diana caught the girl in her arms and both fell to their knees.

 

The last Akko could see before she fell unconscious in the snow was Diana’s face over her own, those deep blue eyes filled with fear and affection, while the girl they belonged to grabbed her wand and murmured enchantments to easen the pain and stabilize her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was evening when Akko opened her eyes again. She was in a bed, her body covered in bandages. Her bed was surrounded by curtains and it was absolutely quiet, so she was probably alone in the infirmary.

Looking around she saw a glass of water on her nightstand. With how dry her throat was she silently thanked whoever had put it there for her while reaching out to grab it, only to groan out in pain from trying to sit up. She let herself fall back into the sheets and suddenly she heard steps, coming towards her and her curtain was pulled aside by a blonde girl in blood covered clothes.

 

“Akko. You’re finally awake again. Do you need anything?”

The British sat down on the bed by her side and held her hand.

 

“Diana. Oh shit, you’re covered in blood! Are you alright? Did they get you? I tried my best to protect you and scare them off, but if they so much as touched you…” Akko’s voice came out dry and rough, and it died down in her throat as she remembered the beasts suddenly shooting out of the forest towards them.

 

“The nightcrawlers only attacked you, and it looks like you had quite the fight. I assure you I am alright, thanks to you shoving me out of their way in time. The blood on my clothes is yours from carrying you all the way here. You lost quite a lot and I was very worried about you, please take it slow, will you? But why did you do that? It was dangerous and stupid, we could have easily defeated them together and then you wouldn’t be so badly wounded.”

 

“So you’re not hurt. That’s good.”

Akko closed her eyes again and leaned back into her pillow. A sigh of relief left her lips. With her eyes still closed she gestured over to the general direction of the nightstand and mumbled “Water, please.”

 

“But you are. That was way too reckless. Seriously, you always get into trouble, you could at least not try to hold it all to you.”

Diana helped Akko carefully sit up and held her back while carefully handing over the glass with the desired liquid.

 

After a few big gulps Akko spoke up again.

“I couldn’t stand the idea of you getting hurt. You see, ever since I was a kid mom always read me fairy tales, where a brave knight would move out to slay dragons and other monsters to protect a princess. I loved these stories and the wondrous worlds she told me about, and wished that my life would be like that as well. But I never wanted to be a princess, I wanted to be a knight and protect people. To me you are a princess, and I finally had my knight moment and protected you, so I’m happy.”

 

Diana’s voice was soft and quiet when she spoke again, and Akko noticed a pink tint on her cheeks, did the Diana Cavendish just blush?

“A-Akko. That’s how you see me? I had no idea.”

 

“Is there something wrong with it?” The brunette tilted her head and looked over to her side.

 

The blonde currently averted her eyes and looked to the floor.

“No, there’s nothing wrong about that. I’m happy. To think you would have those kinds of feelings for me…”

 

“Uhh, what are you talking about? I wanna protect my friends, and you are my friend. I thought you knew. With all we went through recently, that missile and all…”

 

“Oh. Just friends, so that’s how it is. I’m sorry, I misunderstood your words.”   
Diana sounded off, disappointed. But why would she be disappointed over being friends?

 

“What are you talking about? We are friends, right?”

 

“Akko. You spoke about fairy tales, and about how you are a knight and I’m a princess. You do know what happens at the end of every fairy tale, do you not? So you should understand where that misunderstanding comes from.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Akko looked up to the ceiling and put a finger on her lower lip in thought until realization hit her like a brick. “Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh. You thought that you… and me… and… Ohhhhhh. Wow, that’s, uhhh… I mean”

 

She was interrupted by Diana raising her head again and looking right into her eyes with her own being calm and cold as usual again.

“Stop. It’s okay. Let’s just pretend this never happened and I’ll be on my way. The nurse said you’re clear to leave in the morning so I will see you at breakfast.”

 

As the British got up Akko leaned forward to grab her wrist, ignoring the pain the movement caused her. “Wait. Diana, don’t leave. I, well, I might have not meant it this way, but now that I’m thinking about it, the idea seems, nice? I don’t wanna be alone right now, but I also only want you here. You’re special to me, and I never really understood why, but now I do. I know I’m slow, and I stumble over my words a lot. Like, really a lot. But please, give me one last chance, I swear I will… uhhhhh, I dunno. But whatever it is you want me to do, I will do my best.”

 

Diana stopped in her tracks and turned around, her eyes once more meeting those large red ones that always sparkled with joy and caused her to feel at ease even in her darkest moments. But this time it felt like the warmth in there had been amplified, and only for her. Without thinking she darted forward and captured the smaller girl’s lips in a kiss like she had wanted to do for so long already.

 

“I love you, my dearest Atsuko. I know you will do your best, because you always do. You told me to watch you at the night of Samhain Festival, and that’s what I did ever since. If you let me I will stay by your side forever. As you said, I am your princess and you are my knight.”

 

“Diana…” Tears of happiness were running down Akko’s cheeks. “I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t understand sooner. But I will stay by your side forever as well.”

 

Akko captured Diana’s lips in another kiss and pulled the girl closer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“...So I shoved Diana to the side where she would be safe and then I created a giant magical explosion. Those stupid nightcrawlers didn’t even know what hit them, as fast as they ran away.”

Akko swung around her fork in a victorious motion.

 

“Sure. Cool. They did get you first tho, and not too soft either judging by how closely you resemble king tut right now.”

Amanda teased with a smirk.

 

“As much as I hate to do so, I agree with her. You did get hurt, and I was really worried about you. Luckily we’ll receive training in protective spells and magical shields next semester, so it will hopefully not come to something like this again.”

Diana put a hand on the Japanese girl’s shoulder and gave her a soft and warm smile.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry your girlfriend so much, ya hear?”

The American leaned back in her chair and hit the handle of her spoon, flinging a strawberry in the air and catching it with her mouth.

 

“Wait, what? Who told you? How did they find out?”

The blonde looked at the redhead with an expression of pure shock.

 

“Pretty much anyone knows you two are dating.” Lotte softly spoke up, placing a hand on Diana’s arm to calm her down. “It’s really no big deal, but for someone trying to pretend to not be dating you two did flirt with each other quite a lot. Ever since Akko followed you to your home to bring you back to school you two even spent every free minute together. You really were quite obvious. Just like in Nightfall volume 127, where Belle and Lady Valencia are seeing each other in secret out of fear about what society will think of their relationship, soo romantic.”

 

Akko’s jaw dropped and Diana visibly paled after hearing those words.

It was Akko who found her speech back first.

“But we only became girlfriends last night. What are you even talking about?”

 

“Wait, so you two were not smooching in secret for the last four months?”

Amanda raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“I’m afraid not, O’Neill. Although I have to admit I did admire Akko for quite a while before she even decided I was worth talking to.

I had already given up hope and left school because of it, but then she suddenly arrived on my doorstep and told me to keep chasing my dreams. That night, down in the secret family hospital, that’s where I realized I didn’t just have an infatuation but I am completely in love with her.

Huh, now that I think about it, whenever we took a step in our relationship it was when Akko recovered after saving me from a dangerous situation.”

Diana leaned her head over onto Akko’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.

 

“Hey, I told you, you’re my princess and I am your knight, I will always put my life at risk to save you.”

Akko smiled widely while she put an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

Both didn’t mind the gagging noises Amanda, Constanze and Sucy started making all at the same time.


End file.
